Rie Tanaka
|birthplace = Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan|nationality = Japanese|active = 1997-present|status = Active|known for = Chi in Chobits Lacus Clyne in Gundam SEED|image = Tanaka Rie.jpg}} is a singer and voice actress (seiyū). Notable among her numerous roles are Lacus Clyne in Gundam Seed/''Gundam Seed Destiny, Chii and Freya in ''Chobits and Suigintou in the anime adaptation of Rozen Maiden. Information As a child, Tanaka took singing classes and garnered respect by performing in a number of concerts. After graduating high school, she joined one of Tokyo's popular animation companies and took on singing roles for some of her characters. She has a fan club named Café de Rie. She is known to own a few animals, such as a kitten and also a puppy. She is not fluent in English. Tanaka has released two albums: 24 Wishes and Garnet, but didn't gain much success. Tanaka is also a member of the Steel Angels, a singing trio composed of the three lead seiyū of Steel Angel Kurumi, together with Atsuko Enomoto and Masayo Kurata. Anime, video game and radio drama roles Lead roles in bold. *''.hack//Sign'' - Morgana *''Air Gear'' - Simca *''Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka'' - Shina Mitsuki *''Angel Tales'' - Kingyo no Ran *''Arakawa Under the Bridge'' - Shimazaki *''Asura Cryin''' - Shuri Kurosaki *''Atashinchi'' - Fubuki Haruyama *''Azumanga Daioh'' - Yomi (Koyomi Mizuhara) *''Blaze Union'' - Medoute *''Burn Up Scramble'' - Matsuri Tamagawa *''Burst Angel'' - Sei *''Canaan'' - Liang Qi *''Chobits'' - Chi/Elda/Freya *''Cosmicbreak'' - Icy *''D.N.Angel'' - Towa-chan (Towa no Shirube) *''Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure'' - Mitsuki Sanada *''Eve no Jikan'' - Sammy *''Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu'' - Ren Mikihara *''Futari wa Pretty Cure - Max Heart'' - Kujō Hikari/Shiny Luminous *''GetBackers'' - Haruki Kaoru *''Gravitation'' - Ayaka Usami *''Granado Espada'' - Female Warlock (Elementalist) *''Hanaukyo Maid Tai'' - Mariel *''Hanaukyo Maid Tai La Verite'' - Mariel *''Hataraki Man'' - Hiroko Matsukata *''Hatsukoi Limited'' - Misaki Yamamoto *''Hayate no Gotoku'' - Maria *''Hayate no Gotoku 2nd Season'' - Maria *''Hell Girl'' - Akane Sawai *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai'' - Mysterious Lady/Nomura-san (Episode 17,21) *''Kara no Kyōkai (movie)'' - Kirie Fujou *''Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'' - Bianchi, Hibird, Uri *''Kimikiss pure rouge'' and KimiKiss (PS2) - Eriko Futami *''Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de'' - Ageha Kuki *''Kaichō wa Maid-sama'' - Satsuki *''Macross Frontier'' - Monica Lange, Miranda Merin *''My-Otome'' and Mai-Otome Zwei (OVA) - Tomoe Marguerite *''Mega Man Zero series'' - Ciel *''Memories Off 6: T-wave'' - Rein Suzushiro *''Miami Guns'' - Kaken Musume *''MM!'' - Michiru Onigawara *''Mnemosyne: Mnemosyne no Musumetachi'' - Sayara Yamanobe *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' - Lacus Clyne *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' - Lacus Clyne and Meer Campbell *''Moonlight Mile - Riyoko Ikeuchi *''Moonlight Mile 2nd Season -Touch Down- - Riyoko Ikeuchi *''My Neighbors the Yamadas'' - Ghibli Cheering Section *''Namco × Capcom'' - Ki and Sylphie *''Neptune'' - Neptune/Purple Heart *''Phantasy Star Portable'' - Helga *''Phantasy Star Universe'' - Karen Erra *''Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation'' - Saori (Solidad), Mars *''Psychic Academy'' (ONA) - Orina *''Queen's Blade'' - Nyx/Nix *''Red Garden'' - Lula *''Ring ni Kakero'' - Takane Kiku *''Rizelmine'' - Kyōko Yachigusa *''Rozen Maiden'' Series - Suigintou *''Sadamitsu the Destroyer'' - Yayoi *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3'' - Kirijō Mitsuru *''Sora Kake Girl'' - Xanthippe *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' - Saki *''Strike Witches'' - Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke *''Shōnen Onmyōji'' - Tenitsu *''Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi'' - Murno *''Tears to Tiara'' - Octavia *''Touhou Musou Kakyou'' - Sakuya Izayoi *''Toradora!'' - Yuri Koigakubo *''Uchuu no Stellvia'' - Akira Kayama *''UFO Princess Valkyrie'' - Sanada *''Yozakura Quartet'' - Mariabelle *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' - Vivian Wong *''Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen'' - Sakuya Haibara Dubbing Roles *''Chaotic'' - Codemaster Chirrul Discography Songs anime/video games *''Azumanga Daioh'' **Oishii Kimitachi (Yomi's image song) **Sorezore no One Way (Yomi's second image song) *''Bakuretsu Tenshi'' - Breathe (Sei's image song) *''Chobits'' **Raison d'être (ED1) (Reason To Be) **Ningyo hime (ED2) (Doll/Mermaid Princess) **I Hear You Everywhere (Chi image song) **Hitomi no Tonneru **Shiranai Sora *''Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure'' **"DUAL!" (alternate version in episode 14) *''Mega Man Zero'' Soundtracks **L'oiseau du bonheur (vocal version of Ciel's theme for Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero IDEA) **Freesia (vocal version of the Area Zero and Caravan themes for Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero PHYSIS) *''Gundam SEED'' **Shizuka na Yoru ni **Mizu no Akashi *''Hayate no Gotoku!'' **Epu Romanesque (Maria character song) **Kakurenbo (2nd character song) **Kanpeki, Egao Desu *''Gundam SEED Destiny'' **Fields of Hope **EMOTION **Quiet Night C.E. 73 *''Hanaukyo Maid Tai'' - Song of the Hanaukyo Maid team *''Hanaukyo Maid Tai La Verite'' - Voice of heart *''Mabinogi'' - Eternal (for the commercial of the Mabinogi game in Japan) Singles Raison d'être Released May 22, 2002 # Raison d'être # Hitomi no Tunnel # Raison d'être (Original Karaoke) Ningyo Hime Released August 21, 2002 # Ningyo Hime # Soshite Sekai wa Kyomo Hajimaru -Chii Ver.- # Kata Koto no Koi -Chii Ver.- # Ningyo Hime (without Rie) Albums garnet Released February 7, 2001 # Eien ni Shinyu (acappella version) # Boku wa kimi ga suki # Have You Never Been Mellow # KISS Kara Hajimaru Miracle (Jazz Version) # Like a favorite song # garnet # Umi no mieru oka de # Anata ni nita hito # SKY # Tadaima 24 wishes Released January 3, 2003 See 24 Wishes Kokoro Release: October 6, 2010 Mini Albums Chara de Rie Released September 10, 2003. The album reached #34 on Oricon weekly chart and stayed on charts in 4 weeks. # Katakoto no Koi -Chii Ver.- # Let Me Be With You -Chii Ver.- # Soshite Sekai wa Kyou mo Hajimaru -Chii Ver.- # Mizu no Akashi -Acoustic Ver.- # Shizuka na Yoru ni # JUDY External links * Official Web Site * Official blog * * Category:1979 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:People from Sapporo Category:Living people ar:ريه تاناكا de:Rie Tanaka es:Rie Tanaka fr:Rie Tanaka ko:다나카 리에 it:Rie Tanaka ja:田中理恵 pl:Rie Tanaka ru:Танака, Риэ fi:Rie Tanaka tl:Rie Tanaka th:ริเอะ ทานากะ zh:田中理惠